$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {1} & {2} \\ {0} & {1} & {4}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {4} & {4} \\ {-2} & {2} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}+{-1} & {1}+{4} & {2}+{4} \\ {0}+{-2} & {1}+{2} & {4}+{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {5} & {6} \\ {-2} & {3} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$